Un dia libre
by Beautiful Maniac
Summary: En un dia que les fue permitido descansar a todos los santos en la orden de Athena, Regulus, para salir del aburrimiento aprovecha la oportunidad para relajarse de forma especial. ADVERTENCIA: YAOI LEMON R-18 RegulusxYato SisifoxRegulus


**Disclaimer: Asdasdasdas nada de esto me pertenece asdasdasdas salvo la idea de las situacicones asdasdasdas Kurumada y Teshirogi son los dueños, de lo contrario Regulus seria solo mio xD**

~Un día libre~

El viento era lo único que se dejaba escuchar a través de los campos de entrenamiento del santuario, aquel día era especial puesto que los aprendices podían darse un descanso del arduo entrenamiento.

Un sonido en especial acompaño al viento, eran pasos, un ritmo constante que se dejaba oír a lo lejos. Tranquilamente, con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y con los ojos cerrados, un joven aprendiz caminaba en aquel lugar temporalmente desierto. Disfrutaba ampliamente de ese viento fresco que acariciaba su rostro, también estaba disfrutando del silencio que reinaba ahí. Se detuvo lentamente, abriendo sus fulgorosos ojos verdes azulados con aquella mirada joven acompañada de esa sonrisa infantil que siempre adornaba su rostro. Observo todo el lugar, vació, claro que esto no era novedad para el, sabiendo que era un día de descanso pero aun así había tenido la esperanza de encontrar a alguien mas para practicar un poco, no es que no apreciara un descanso, simplemente era que no tenia nada que hacer en ese día, la persona con quien sabia que no habría problema en pasar un buen rato en compañía, escuchando sus historias o recibiendo uno que otro consejo, no se encontraba en esos momentos en el Santuario, el santo de sagitario se encontraba recorriendo cierta región de Italia. Tampoco tenia sentido ir a buscar a Yato, con seguridad estaba con sus amigos molestando a aquel aprendiz que había traído Dohko no hace mucho, ciertamente no entendía por que su compañero de entrenamiento hacia algo así.

Comenzó lentamente a caminar a una parte en especial de aquel sitio, le había antojado recostarse en donde la tierra había hecho algo parecido a escalones, posiblemente el resultado de alguna colisión en alguno de los entrenamientos o algo así, al estar recostado pudo observar la delicia del calor que los pocos rayos de sol que se colaban entre las formaciones rocosas le brindaban en su cuerpo así como la frescura de la sombra que cubría mas extensión que la luz, fue así que al estirar los bazos y dejarlos caer sobre su cuerpo una de sus manos dio un leve roce a su entrepierna, esto fue suficiente para que comenzara el despertar de cierta tentación.

El joven aprendiz de Leo al verse solo en ese lugar y con el saber de que era prácticamente cien por ciento seguro que nadie se iría a parar por los campos de entrenamiento decidió que no estaría mal seguir a su instinto. Lentamente, aun con cierto nerviosismo, comenzó a subir un poco el cintillo que llevaba sobre la ropa para dejar libre el borde del pantalón en el cual después una mano comenzó a explorar esa zona, si bien no era la primera vez que lo hacia, esta ocasión despertaba mas su adrenalina al estarlo haciendo en un lugar publico y abierto.

Su respiración era agitada, evidentemente estaba nervioso, pero esto solo ayudaba a animarle a probar algo así, mientras tanto comenzó a propinar suaves caricias a su entrepierna, con lo cual su miembro despertaba rápidamente. Su corazón se aceleraba, una fina capa de sudor cubría su frente y su pecho mientras una de sus manos frotaba rítmicamente su miembro y la que tenia libre acariciaba el lado interno de sus muslos así como sus testículos, de una extraña forma su mente había dejado un poco de lado la concentración en su placer para comenzar a vagar por escenarios y situaciones que a veces venían a el mientras usaba esa forma para liberar la tensión y relajarse en aquellas noches que no podía dormir en absoluto. Una parte de el se sobresalto cuando imagino el cuerpo desnudo de Yato, aquella piel morena y la actitud reacia del otro joven aprendiz, imaginando que sus manos viajarían traviesas por toda su piel, incomodando mas y mas al otro, Yato, una vez que venciera a su propia vergüenza, también tomaría parte en el juego al tocar la espalda de Regulus y así sucesivamente ir descendiéndola hasta, al principio con dudas, tomar con su mano abierta el glúteo de su compañero, que en ese momento tomaba con ambas manos su erección y la de su amigo, Regulus no pudo mas que sonreír a imaginar la cara sonrojada de Yato, mostrando una molestia fingida. Estaba claro para el joven prodigio que seria el quien hiciera suyo al moreno, lo cual con el carácter del otro no resultaría tan fácil. El siguiente punto de la fantasía llego cuando Yato ya estaba dejándoles completa libertad a sus manos de explorar el cuerpo de su amigo mientras su cabeza descansaba en el hombro de Regulus, quien seguía masajeando constantemente ambas erecciones.

Poco después ya tendría a su amigo contra la pared de espaldas hacia el, acariciándolo antes de llegar al momento que tanto quería. Lentamente fue introduciendo su miembro dentro del otro aprendiz quien gemía cada vez mas alto, al estar completamente dentro, abrazo por la cintura con un brazo y con el otro rodeaba su pecho mientras su cadera se movía una y otra vez proporcionándoles un placer extremo a ambos.

Aquel ritmo constante aumento un poco mas la velocidad a la vez que su boca se abría un poco liberando pequeños gemidos mientras el muchacho se encontraba sumergido en aquella fantasía que no duro mucho puesto que otra tomo su lugar, ahora se veía a el siendo lentamente recorrido por las manos de aquel santo que lo tomo en protección y lo llevo al santuario cuando lo encontró siendo un niño. Sísifo de Sagitario en ese momento dejaba de ser la persona que lo protegía para convertirse en la persona que estaba dominando su cuerpo.

Se sorprendió a si mismo pronunciando su nombre en medio de ese embriagante placer que lo devoraba mas y mas a medida que el ritmo subía al igual que esas fantasías que antojaba tan reales. Dentro de ese sueño Sísifo recorría todo su cuerpo mientras lo besaba y daba ligeras mordidas a su labio inferior para después ir descendiendo torturando las tetillas de pezones endurecidos y sensibles, producto de toda aquella salvaje excitación. Regulus lanzo un pequeño grito mientras su espalda se arqueaba, su mano que había estado acariciando sus muslos ahora había subido la parte superior de su ropa para así comenzar a estimular esa zona de su pecho emulando lo que en su fantasía iba sucediendo.

Su mente seguía sumergida en aquella ilusión donde ahora Sísifo le arrancaba gritos de placer al joven guerrero al tener su miembro por completo dentro de su boca, Regulus tenia los ojos entrecerrados, el rostro sonrojado, dentro de un gemido dijo su nombre con lo cual Sísifo elevo la mirada deleitándose con lo que veía. Cuando el próximo santo de Leo estaba a punto de llegar al éxtasis Sísifo se detuvo, al igual que en la realidad la mano del muchacho que frotaba su entrepierna mientras la otra pasaba por los lugares por los que en su mente la boca de Sísifo iba dejando húmedos besos, percatándose de que al estar tan sumergido en sus muy encendidos pensamientos se había ido desnudando y ahora no había ni una sola pieza de ropa en el, toda yacía debajo de su cuerpo.

La adrenalina aumento al verse en ese estado, si de casualidad alguien lo viera muy difícilmente podría inventar algo que le salvara el pellejo. Sin mas volvió a sus locas y ardientes fantasías donde ahora retomaba el punto que había dejado pendiente con Yato quien continuaba en parte recargado en esa pared de piedra mientras el aprendiz de Leo continuaba embistiéndolo mientras mantenía sus cuerpos lo mas cerca posible con ese abrazo, haciendo que Yato olvidara por completo su orgullo y gritara por mas, cosa que el, obviamente no le negaría puesto que el deleite de poseer a su amigo y compañero de entrenamiento lo estaría volviendo loco deseando la cúspide de aquel placer tanto para el como para el santo de unicornio, imagino el seguir su impulso de morder el hombro del moreno sin mucha fuerza para evitar hacerle daño. De nuevo su mente saltaba de un escenario a otro y ahora se encontraba siendo el quien disfrutara con su boca del cuerpo del santo de Sagitario mientras este lo veía con una sonrisa en los labios que a ojos del joven aprendiz de Leo parecía lo mas provocativo que hubiera visto en su corta vida. Lentamente con una mano Sísifo fue guiándolo hacia cierta parte de el que necesitaba atención, que empezaba a doler ante tal excitación, al principio Régulus fingió un poco de timidez sabiendo que eso provocaría mas a su maestro pero no tardo en llevar su boca a la entrepierna del santo dorado. Este solo cerraría los ojos mientras daba pequeños gemidos y suspiros, manteniendo una de sus manos en la cabeza de su alumno donde sus dedos se enredaban con los castaños cabellos del muchacho, así se mantendrían durante un rato hasta que el mismo Sísifo lo recostaría para comenzar a prepararlo para lo siguiente, fue entonces que una de las manos de Régulus fue directo a su boca donde comenzó a lamer sus dedos, tratando de dejar tanta saliva como le era posible en ellos, disfrutaba de esa "doble conciencia" ya que sabia que esa era su mano, que el mismo se proporcionaba aquel placer tan delirante, pero también de cierta forma era consiente de que en su fantasía aquella mano era la del santo de Sagitario.

Llevo su mano mas allá, comenzando a tocar su entrada de la misma manera en la que en su fantasía Sísifo lo iba haciendo, al mismo tiempo pensó que si algún día llegaba a hacer su fantasía con Yato realidad, así le gustaría comenzar a tocarlo para prepararlo antes de entrar en el, el solo pensamiento provoco una picara sonrisa en su rostro. Así fue que, pensando en su amigo, volvió a aquella fantasía donde habían cambiado de posición, ahora Régulus se encontraba acostado sobre el suelo teniendo el cuerpo de Yato sobre el, lo abrazaba mientras lo besaba con gran pasión al mismo tiempo que continuaba entrando y saliendo del cuerpo del moreno. El imaginar esto provoco que placenteros escalofríos recorrieran su cuerpo, el placer que sentía no hacia más que aumentar cada vez más. Fue en ese momento que uno de sus dedos que había cubierto con su saliva comenzó a presionar en su entrada logrando entrar un poco, esto ocasiono que un gemido saliera de su boca mientras su espalda se curvaba un poco, estaba disfrutando todas aquellas sensaciones y vaya que eran nuevas para el ya que esa era la primera vez que experimentaba algo así, nunca antes se había atrevido a tocar mas allá de su miembro pero al final de cuentas él pensaba "Si estoy atreviéndome a esto, ¡Que valga la pena!". Obviamente todo rastro de pudor o pena se encontraba anestesiado por tal excitación que lo estaba enloqueciendo en ese momento, movía su dedo dentro y fuera, pero aun así no era suficiente, él quería más. Fue en ese momento que decidió introducir un segundo dedo, lo cual le arranco otro par de gemidos sonoros. En aquella locura que imaginaba Sísifo disfrutaba el jugar con la entrada del menor mientras que le daba placer al tener su miembro dentro de su boca, lo observaba, totalmente complacido de las reacciones que provocaba en el joven aspirante a santo de Leo.

Cuando añadió el tercer dedo, en su sueño privado Sísifo lentamente le iba introduciendo su miembro, habiendo preparado bien a su alumno para ello. Al iniciar con lentos movimientos los gemidos de Régulus no se hicieron esperar, claro, eran altos de volumen solo en su imaginación puesto que en la realidad solo eran ligeramente audibles para no meterse en problemas. Fue en ese momento que sintió algo inesperado, su dedo medio toco algo dentro de el que le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, era un punto en especial que prácticamente le hizo ver estrellitas, los cerro de nuevo y continuo aquel casi pecaminoso juego, su mente cambiaba de escenarios rápidamente, unas veces poseyendo apasionadamente a Yato y en otras siendo poseído por Sísifo, la velocidad de su pensamiento se aceleró así como la de sus manos, su respiración se aceleró a sonoros jadeos, los mismos movimientos se aceleraron en sus fantasías sabiendo que el momento esperado se encontraba casi ahí y en unos cuantos movimientos mas, al mismo tiempo, todo alcanzo su clímax, el dentro de Yato, Sísifo dentro de él y, por ultimo, el termino salpicando su abdomen, pecho y un poco en la cara con un alarido que, gracias a todos los dioses, nadie escucho.

Decidió darse un momento para descansar de aquel orgasmo abrumador, la frescura del viento acaricio la desnuda piel de su cuerpo, refrescándolo que aquella tan calurosa faena personal. Un par mas de calmas respiraciones y comenzó a limpiar los rastros de fluidos de su cuerpo deteniéndose cuando iba a limpiar lo que alcanzo a salpicar en su cara, tomo con su dedo índice aquellos restos y los llevo a su boca, cerrando aquellas fantasías pensando que quizás así seria si probara la semilla de Yato, pensamiento que le hizo reír con divertida resignación, aquello era definitivamente imposible, aunque no todo estaba escrito puesto que una noche pudo escuchar como, estando dormido, el santo de Unicornio decía su nombre entre cortos gemidos, eso mantuvo dudas en el las cuales quedaron almacenadas solo en sus fantasías, si bien fue la primera vez que fantaseo algo con su maestro, le atraía mas la idea de las fantasías con Yato, al menos ahí daba rienda suelta a todo cuanto quería hacer con su amigo. Era más que evidente que le atraía pero estaba casi seguro que no era mutuo, aunque los casuales sonrojos de Yato pudieran ser interpretados de otras maneras.

Quizás, solo quizás, algún día se armaría de valor para mínimamente robarle un beso y entonces saber si podría ser correspondido y poder llevar algo mas allá de la amistad con Yato o si tendría que hacer uso de todas las enseñanzas para ser santo dorado y esquivar a la velocidad de la luz todos los golpes que el santo de Unicornio le lanzara.

Se vistió de nuevo y después de pensarlo un momento fue a buscar a Yato, ese era su día libre así que eso le daría mas tiempo para, en todo caso, esquivar la furia de su compañero y amigo o, para bien, pasar la tarde junto a él, todo podía pasar, después de todo eran santos de Athena, si no lo hacia ahora y a la mañana siguiente se desataba la próxima guerra santa, quizás ya no tendría oportunidad.

-_¡Por las posibilidades!_-

~Le Fin~

**Gracias por leer este fic super ero que escribi y pues quiero aprovechar para dedicarlo a Cyberia Bronze Saint ya que este fic lo comence hace 2 años, creo, para ella jeje.**

**Tambien lo dedico a Paulina y Ciann, de no ser por ellas y el grupo que crearon quizas este fic jamas hubiera sido terminado!**

**Gracias nuevamente. Au revoir~**


End file.
